Jaduko Masurao (DBU93)
Jaduko Masurao 'is the main protagonist in the fan series entitled '''Dragon Ball Universe 93. '''He is the son of Shinzai Masurao, a fellow Z-Fighter alongside Goku and Vegeta, making his debut in the 7 year period of peace after the Cell Games. His first major appearance was his fight with Zerox, the Changeling. Biography Early Life 'Birth of Jaduko to the Zerox Saga The life of Jaduko Masurao is quite simple, yet detailed at the same time. Jaduko was born on June 13th, Age 921 in the Northern City Hospital. His mother was Rasaya Masurao, a young and proud Saiyan woman, his father was a Saiyan named Shinzai Masurao, a kind hearted Saiyan man. As a child, Jaduko seemed very playful and caring to others around him, much like the attitude of Goku, who had passed several months before during the time of the Cell Games. His father wanted him to grow up alongside the other Z-Fighters and become a strong fighter like Gohan had turned out to be. Shinzai took Jaduko too the Rocky Mountains down South of the Western City to train him incase peace were to be attacked (The Rocky Mountains where Goku and Vegeta first fought). Jaduko eagerly tried to impress his father and managed to learn a few of the techniques he had learned throughout his time in the Z-Fighters. However, one day, Shinzai went a little too far when training Jaduko, he kicked him with an incredible amount of power, sending him flying into one of the arches of the rocky canyon. Out of anger of not being able to impress his father, young 7 year old Jaduko burst out of the rubble, his hair on end and golden. He was then able to beat Shinzai (Who wasn't trying at that point) within a matter of minutes. Several weeks passed with The Z-Fighters learning of Jaduko's newly awakened powers. Then one fateful day crossed their paths. A spaceship dropped down on Earth, Zerox, the nephew of King Morge a Changeling for the Planet Trade Organization dropped down on the high mountains East of Mount Paozu. Shinzai and Resaku Mouretsu, the father of Taisuka, alongside a begging Jaduko traveled to the mountain range and confronted Zerox where he stood. Zerox started fighting Shinzai and Resaku, knocking them aside. Shinzai wanted Jaduko to feel accomplished, so he let his son take in the ropes and one of the most important fights in his life began. A very rough and gritty fight took place until eventually, Zerox knocked Jaduko into a pile of rocks underneath a waterfall region. Shinzai started heading towards Jaduko to aid him, but was struck in the side by one of Zerox's paralyze beams. Out of anger, Jaduko exploded out from the rocks and turned into a Super Saiyan for the second time in his life. Zerox was surprised at the boy's power and was eventually beaten by the rage filled Saiyan. Beginning of the New Generation 'Seikyo's escape, the New Z-Fighter's first formation' (Continuing to Write) Personality A very wise and courageous hero, when the time is right, Jaduko can be one of the funniest Z-Fighters. But when fighting, Jaduko takes over as the leader of the Z-Fighters and take his personality to heart, becoming serious. He has a pure soul. Jaduko has shown kindness to even the most vicious of his foes, one example of this is when Prince Seda was near death, Jaduko helped him require more of his energy until Kitai was able to send him back to the outer area of the universe. Transformations (Being Written) Techniques and Abilities (Being Written) Theme Songs (Being Written) Trivia *The name "Jaduko" means "Peace of the Hero" *In the Spirit Saga, Jaduko is shown to have a similar personality to Goku, this is caused by him absorbing parts of Goku's spirit fragments in the otherworld tournament battle against him. *Jaduko appears in the game "Ultimate Tenkaichi" as a Standard Hero, his character is noted to have Dark brunette bed hair, a Blue and Black Turtle Gi with the King Kai Logo on the back, a red scouter and a tail. Category:Dragon Ball Universe 93 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Alternate Category:Heroes Category:Pure Bloods